Episode 102
Scene 1 Paro asks Maithili if Rudra will ever love. Maithili encourages her to kick Lailia out of the Haveli as she says that Laila will create a rift betwen Paro and Rudra. Paro says if Rudra loved her at all then Laila's presence would mean nothing - she wants Rudra to be able to love her without Paro putting any pressure on him to realise his feelings. Sunehri comes barreling in excitedly and shows Paro and Maithili a clipping she has found in the newspaper, advertising a puppet show based on the tale of Dhola Maru. They all agree to go after Paro convinces a reluctant Maithili, who is worried about her younger sister-in-law. Scene 2 Laila touches bangles at the market, prompting her to buy those bangles as they are exactly the same shade as the ones Rudra gave to Paro. Mohini tells her to wait at the market for her as she will be back soon, to which Laila taunts her, saying she is going to see her son Sumer. Mohini tells her to shut up and leaves to go to Sumer. Laila buys the bangles and starts to leave, but she bumps into Sumer who is tongue-tied around her as he tries to flirt, much to Laila's annoyance as when he bumped into her, he caused her to drop the bangles so some broke. Sumer tries to tell Laila his name but is interupted by Mohini, who beats her son for giving her a heart-attack. She gives him the food and tells him to go back to the warehouse, telling him to get lost when he asks what Laila's name is. Mohini leaves and Laila goes to follow, but not before telling Sumer that her name is Laila. She walks away thinking that she can use Sumer for her own ends and Sumer watches on, saying how he will change his name to Majnu (Indian version of Romeo) and that Laila will be his Juliet. Scene 3 Paro comes in to her room as Rudra is is getting ready - the watch he was trying to put on slips from his grasp. He bends down to retrieve it but Paro beats him to the punch - their heads hit each other as they both stand up. Rudra says he can put his own watch on but Paro still does it, saying that his hand is haking more so than ususal and that he can't put the watch on his right hand as naturally uses his left hand to tell the time. Paro says that his hand is shaking so much and that will make him even angrier, so it is better for him if he continues to be angry at her. Rudra tells her that he is not mad at her, and the two stare into each other's eyes before Aman interrupts them, telling Rudra that they have to leave. Paro gives Rudra the file that he is looking for and he stares at her, but is interrupted by an excited Sunehri telling Paro to hurry up and get ready as the show will start soon. Rudra asks where they are going and Sunehri tells him that they are going to see a puppet show in Tejpur. She takes Paro as Rudra looks on, repeating Tejpur with a scowl. Sunehri asks Laila to join her and her babhis to go see the puppet show. Laila begs off after she finds out that they are all going, thinking that this is the perfect opportunity to get close to Rudra. Rudra comes in saying that no-one can go as they have received news that Tejawat is in Tejpur. Sunehri begs him to allow them to go as it should be safe since all her friends are going - Rudra insists that they can't go as her friends don't have a brother in the BSD, not do they have a sister-in-law who is a key witness in a case. Paro sunehri ask Laila to accompany also, she says me apro Maithili all are going, Laila thinks then o should stay at home, how can I leave the chance to stay alone with my rudra. Laila says I have an headache so I cant come, rudra comes and says nobody will go anywhere s there is news that tejawat is in tejpur, sunehri says all are going, rudra says all’s brother is not in bsd, and their wives are not proof in some case, nobody will go, paro says to sunehri its okay, sunehri says why rudra don’t go with us , you and aman should accompany us, rudra says we don’t have time for this childish puppet show, paro gets sad and goes from there, rudra notices, sunehri says we were going to lift paro’s mood, she was sad since morning. but if you are saying then we will not go, rudra looks on. Scene 3 paro gives rudra his medicine, he says thanks and says I didn’t allow you to go as tejawat.. paro says take care and goes from there. in night, suddenly lights goes off from whole haveli, all are tensed. lights come on and they see puppet show setup, rudra comes there and says you people were not able to go so I.. sunehri gets happy and hugs rudra, she says you are best brother, rudra blesses her. mohini says these days weather of this haveli changes every minute, danveer says what, dilsher says your wife is angry because the reason for change in weather is not her. they sit for show, rudra comes to paro and says your mood was off since morning becase of me so I did this, paro is tensed. rudra goes to some distance, paro smiles. rudra looks at her happily, paro hides her smile. Laila gives money to puppet show manager to do something, Laila sits behind paro, paro looks for rudra, Laila says he will not come he is cold by nature, be happy in what he did, he cant do much. rudra comes there and stands beside pillar. puppet show of love story of two souls starts paro smiles, rudra looks at her, paro looks at him and gets lost in thoughts, she imagines paro and rudra as puppets and they sharing lovely moments together and happy with each other, then puppet Laila comes and snatches rudra, her imagination vanishes, paro gets tensed and not feeling good seeing story, rudra looks at her tensed seeing love triangle story of rani raja and pari. he says stop and ask to stop this crap story, the end of this story cant be like this, paro says what it supposed to be then, rani have to go, rudra says why raj brought her, he forced her, paro says then rani started loving raja but raj couldn’t love her as his thread was with pari, raja use to breath when pari use to stretch his thread, rudra says crap, his thread was not with anyone, if he had wanted then he can fight with pari and can bring his heart back, paro says then why don’t he bring, maybe he didn’t want to take his heart back, maybe he want to live in his past, that’s why he want rani to go from his life forever, dilsher listens this carefully. Category:Episodes